


Chance & Danse

by Elwynelvy



Series: Beyond Starlight Universe [4]
Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon), Original characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwynelvy/pseuds/Elwynelvy
Summary: A very silly wedding
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Series: Beyond Starlight Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137002





	1. DANSE: Mom & Dad

**Author's Note:**

> After an explosion at the original Haven House, Sharayah K Anderson, a world famouse Australian fantasy writer, opened up her home for the the children and their guardians. That "home' being an old hotel/ resort once owned by the very eccentric Darcie's.Each floor has been redesigned to function as a home with all the needed facilities with one ,'Guardian' and a group of children known as Wards.
> 
> Each floor and it's corresponding family are given the name of an animal. Danse and her wards are 'Wolves'. 
> 
> Some floors are designed for a particular purpose such as the Infirmary
> 
> There are extra adults who live on the premises. They are called 'Garrisons' they look after the actual building and serve as extra supervision for the children.
> 
> Chance Kret is Sharayah's nephew. He is he lost his wife two years ago. He and his son moved in with their Aunt before the building became Haven House.

"Katie!" I called. "Where are you?" It was time for her to do her chores and the cheeky little monkey had disappeared. 

"She's on the 3rd floor," one of my wolves told me. 

I went down one flight to the Kret's floor and checked the lounge room. There was Chance fast asleep on the couch with and equally asleep Katie curled up on top of him. 

"Katie!" I said in a loud whisper. "What are you doing?"

The little girl opened her eyes. "I wanted Chance to read me a story, but he was sleeping." 

"So you decided to make yourself comfortable?"

"He's Dad!" she exclaimed as if that was all the explination she needed to give." 

Then I could see the wheels starting to turn in her mind. "You and Chance should get married!"

I'm sure I turned red. I really hoped that Chance hadn't heard that comment. 

"Katie! Why in earth would Chance and I get married?"

"All my friends at school, all thier Moms and Dads are married to each other." 

"Oh Katie!" I sighed. How do I explain this to a six year old. "I love you like a mother, but I'm your leagle guardian not your mother. and Chance is not your father."

"But you love me don't you? and the rest of the wolves?"

"I love all the children at Haven." I said.

"Thats good! because so does Chance!"

I walked right into that one.

"Moms and Dads love each other..." 

Katie's lip quavered, "You don't love Chance?"

"I like Chance, a lot, but I don't want to marry him. and he wouldn't want to marry me."

"I wouldn't say that exactly," it was Chance, he wasn't so asleep after all. He had been listening to all this? How embarrassing!

"What!"I exclaimed in shock.

"You are a wonderful woman and I'd marry a woman like you in a heartbeat."

"So you are getting married!" Shouted Katie in excitment.

"Chance!" I scolded. "You are not helping."

"Fine, I'll go back to sleep then." and he made a snoring noise.

Katie giggled.

"Katie," I ordered. "Chores now!" and pointed to the door. 

Katie climbed off Chance and headed for the door, but paused when she got there. "but are you going to get married?"

"Katie go!" I ordered again "Mom and Dad need to talk."

On that note Katie fairly skipped out if the room.

"So when are we getting married?" Chance asked.

I hit the man on the shoulder. "You, Mr Kret, are a trouble maker. No doubt Katie will tell half of Haven that we are getting married and by tomorrow all of Haven will believe her."

"Its all good fun!" Chance grinned.

"You have a wicked sence of humor," I replyed.

"True though, I would marry a woman like you. Seriously. I think you are amazing."

I sat on the floor next to the couch Chance was lying on. "This isn't a proposal is it?"

"Naa, I'd actually get up off the couch if it was. Besides I have to fight Rhys off with a cricket bat if I ever did a thing like that." Chance reached out and took my hand. "All it is, is a complement. I hope you see it as that."

"Coming from you it is a great compliment." and I squeezed his hand in appreciation. "

Two of the teen haven girls burst into the room and saw Chance and I holding hands. "Is it true? Oh it is true!"

I looked at Dad. "and so it begins..."


	2. CHRIS: Mom & Dad get Married

Danse's youngest ward, Katie, was madly in love with my Dad. Can't say I blame her, the ancestor is awesomeness personified. So she had declared that Dad and Danse should get married. It did kind of make sense. Danse was Mum to all the Haven kids and who Dads better than the Ancestor? 

Besides all that, the two of them were great friends and Dad always had Danse's back. 

I decided to organize the wedding, Don't laugh. I took my job very seriously. So seriously that I deligated tasks to the most appropriate people. I put the younger girls on flower duty. Making paper flowers to decorate the 'chaple' The young boys I put in charge of the rest of the decorations. The older girls on dress duty as we had a couple of inspiring designers. I also had been told that some of the boys had jumped on the dress team. But they wouldn’t tell me why. I had no idea how that was going to turn out, but the fact that Danse could litrally wear a sack and look good,I wasn't worried. 

I gave Katie the job of best man. Or as she called herself 'best fairy god daughter'. Who can argue with that?

The preparations took quite a few weeks to get organised and ready, but at last the day arrived and I looked over the finished venue. The 'Chapel' set up in one of the large conference rooms, actually looked great! The kids absolutely out did themselves. If you looked at the decorations closely you could tell that they were made by children and less than perfect. But altogether it was a room full of beautiful colour! Including an arch of flowers where the bride and groom would be standing. 

The groom and his sidekick came in. The Ancester wearing his good jeans and a back t-shirt with a tux print on the front, looked around. "Wow!" said Dad. "This is impressive."

"Yeah looks good right."

Katie was in a pink fairy costume compleat with wings and tiara.

At that moment the guests started to come in to take thier seats. As it was a fun wedding many of the guest dressed appropriately for the occasion. In other words in all kinds of costumes. It was cross between Halloween and the Melbourne cup! 

The person I chose to perform the ceremony was Sharayah. The logic being Mum and Dad were getting married for Haven House and Sharayah was the Haven building. 

Everyone settled and I stood with the other XLR8 boys and we vocalised Pachelbel's 'Canon in D Minor' for the bridal march.

The flower girls and bridesmaids were the rest of Danse's female wards. They wore dresses in colours inspired by the bride's hair.

And the Bride made her entrance! On the arm of Connor, Danse looked absolutely beautiful! But her dress was something else! It was a traditional white one, but it had been blasted with a rainbow of paint balls. It looked fantastic! 

Danse's bouquet were more handmade paper flowers and in her hair was a beautiful handmade butterfly.

On the stage Sharayah started the proceedings. "Friends and family we are gathered here today to bring together this man and this woman in ridiculous matrimony. Beacause, why the hell not! We are celebrating the union of Chance and Danse...Hey that rhymes! Wait what was I saying? Umm.." 

She smacked herself on the forhead to get back on track. "This is a celebration of two souls in Havenly harmony who have the same goals in seeing to the welfare of the wonderful children of Haven House."

The children cheered!

"Ok you lot," Sharayah waved at them. "Shoosh now this is seriouse.

Do you Chance promise to have Danse's back in the running of Haven House?"

"I do." 

"Do you promise to support her when she is having a bad day?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to make chocolate crackles with the kids?"

"I do."

Do you promise to give fatherly advice to the childen of Haven house?"

"I do!"

"Do you promise to be intimidating to anyone who thinks they can get away with giving Danse a hard time?"

"Oh I most definitely do!"

Sharayah turned her attention to the bride. "Danse do you promise to cofide in Chance in any Haven problem that feels too big to handle alone."

"I do."

"Do you promise to deligate haven duties to all guardians and garrisons and not think you have to do all the work youself?"

"I do."

Do you promise to roll your eyes at Chances 'Dad jokes'?"

"Whats a Dad joke?" Danse asked bewildered. 

Dad gave one of his best examples  
"Why doesn't Dracular have any friends? Because he's a pain in the neck."

Dance rolled her eyes.

"I'll take that as an 'I do'. Stated Sharayah. "Rings please." 

One of the bridemaids handed a Danse a scroll tied up with pink ribbon. Danse looked at her friend and said. "I didn't know what to get you as this is an unusual situation and I know you are not into wearing jewelry yourself. But I did want to give you something very special in honour of the occasion because you are very dear to me. So I decided to think both big and small at the same time." Danse handed the scroll to my Dad.

The Ancester untied the ribbon and urolled the scroll. He took a moment to look it over then he looked up and grinned. "You gave me a star?"

Danse smiled at his delight. "I'm glad you like it."

"Danse, I absolutely love it!" 

It was Dads turn. He gave the scroll to Katie, and she passed a small box to him. 

Dad looked Danse in the eye. "Don't take this the wrong way," and opened the box. 

Danse gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Genuine opal. The rainbow gem for the rainbow woman." He took Danse's right hand and slipped it onto her third finger.

"But its so expensive," protested Danse. 

"Danse. Gems are my thing. Giving you anything less would be unworthy of both of us." 

Danse understood. "Its Beautiful and I love it!" 

"Well thats all of the formalities out of the way," announced Sharayah. "Chance you may hug the bride!"

Both bride and groom laughted as they embraced each other in genuine friendship. 

Then the older boys started to chant "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Soon a lot of the others joined in too. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! 

Danse was totally embarrest. It really wasn't fair for this to happen, even if it was all in good fun. But as usual, my Dad had her back. He held up his hand until there was silance. "Really? You kids are incouagable. But I see your point. Its not a propper wedding without a kiss. So you shall have one." 

Nobody had any idea what he had in mind, until.. "Rhys! Get up here!" 

When everybody reaised what was happening the laughter broke out.

"Danse, I hope you don't mind the stunt double" 

"Oh, I don't mind at all!"

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Sharayah.

Rhys didn't need anymore persuading. He grabbed Danse and gave her one most beautiful of kisses. 

Everybody cheered. 

By the time it was over Danse was looking rather flushed.

"Damn I'm a good kisser," remarked Chance with a grin. 

On that comment Sharayah reached over and smacked him on the back of the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anybody like the recipe for Chocolate Crackles??


End file.
